Chocolate Kisses
by Manga Girls
Summary: Kio buys a box of chocolate for Soubi, but is unable to give them to him. The inspiration for this story is a box of chocolates I bought in Tokyo. This fanfic is for anyone who has ever bought chocolates for the boy they liked and then struggled to give i


Chocolate kisses

Summary chapter: Kio buys a box of chocolate for Soubi, but is unable to give them to him. The inspiration for this story is a box of chocolates I bought in Tokyo. This fanfic is for anyone who has ever bought chocolates for the boy they liked and then struggled to give it to him. Who knew chocolate was so complicated. Kio is about to find out.

...

Kio was almost pressed against the shop window. Almost. He had been standing outside the chocolatier for ten minutes now and was an odd sight indeed. That's before you even take into account those numerous piercings, but Kio by his very nature demanded attention, just not by the ones he loved. He had gone on holiday to Hokkaido in order to forget the man he loved but standing outside the chocolate shop at Narita Airport only one word, or name, engulfed his mind. Soubi.

Damn it! Why is that man in my head now, Kio screamed silently inside his mind. Kio was irked that a week of Soubi free bliss had been ruined just like that. Thinking about him, not thinking about him, both were agony, but a type of agony that Kio had mastered well. Because he had not thought about Soubi for a week, he had also not bought Soubi a present. Now Kio was feeling the consequence of his somewhat rash decision. Guilt.

Kio's shoulders sank. His face sinking further behind his thick scarf. He had gone all the way to Hokkaido and not bought his best friend a present. Of course, there was no customary rule that one had to buy a present for another when on holiday. Now Kio was one of those people who bought their presents at the airport. Kio despised those people, now he was about to become one of them.

Walking into the shop he selected chocolate with a lightly delicate flavour. Soubi had refined tastes and strong European chocolate would be overpowering so he opted for milder flavours, quietly seductive truffles with hints of violet, lavender and rose. Happy with his choice he asked for the box to be wrapped in a simple blue sheet of paper. Walking out the store Kio was pleased with himself but it wasn't until the next morning that Kio realised the grave error he had made.

Buying the chocolate was one thing, giving the chocolate to Soubi was another matter entirely. After all, giving chocolate to someone, implied things, implied _certain_ things. Damn it! Why was giving chocolate never just about giving chocolate?

Why does a little box of sweets become entangled with a persons feelings? Kio was aware that he was about to play that very dangerous game of the heart. Did he want to acknowledge those feelings? Feelings, after all, could easily be rejected and hopes so easily lost.

That sleek blue chocolate box had been sitting in his bag the entire morning and it wasn't until the afternoon that Kio had found himself alone with Soubi.

Kio had a strange attraction for Soubi, he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, knowing cruelty and harm would await him, but unable to resist no less. Soubi the slacker was siitting by the window and not painting, Kio noticed. Lazy Soubi, thought Kio, but Kio liked this Soubi the best. Kio watched that trail of smoke which led to the tip of that cigarette, the one held between slender artistic fingers, those fingers that would never touch Kio. That touch, that Kio would endlessly crave.

"Daydreaming again?"

Kio snapped back to reality.

"I hope it was a nice dream," smiled Soubi, with that knowing smile.

"Er.. yes, it was," Kio shamelessly ducked behind his easel pretending to draw, but sat there looking at the rough lines wondering what he was supposed to be drawing in the first place.

"I'm hungry."

"Sou-chan, this is no time to be hungry, hurry up and finish your paintings"

"I missed that."

"Missed what?"

"You scolding me." Soubi didn't look at him, he just smiled with his gaze on his painting.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Kio peeked over the top of his picture.

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"Sou-chan, is that a yes or a no?"

"Which do you think it is?"

"Sou-chan – you are so mean! Here, I never should have bought these for you." Kio pushed the chocolates in front of Soubi and hurriedly disappeared behind his easel.

Soubi, stopped painting and looked at the box.

"For me?"

"Yes, you ungrateful... Of course they are for you."

Soubi unwrapped the box and on lifting the lid his face changed expression.

"But Kio, there's no leaflet inside, how do I know what chocolate tastes like what?"

"You eat it silly," beaming with a happy smile Kio added, "I thought that would make things more interesting."

Soubi picked up a sweet and tasted it. His eyes lit up. "Kio, these are good. Come here, have a taste." Only Sou-chan could make eating chocolate this sexy, Kio wondered. Soubi placed another in his mouth but this time his face clenched. Squinting slightly, Soubi mouthed, "Cherry."

Kio hurried over. "I told them not to put strong flavoured sweets in the box."

Soubi pulled on Kio's tie and before he knew it Kio had been pulled into a kiss. When they parted lips the taste of cherry and chocolate lingered in his mouth.

Kio held up his fingers and touched his lips.

After all, chocolate kisses were the best.


End file.
